This invention pertains to the generation of shapes on cylindrical workpieces.
In the past gears, splines, and the like have been generated while the workpiece was rotating. The workpiece was inserted into and removed from the workholder longitudinally. Such operations do not lend themselves to the application of transfer-machine processing of gear-like parts.
Shape generating machines, such as are used for hobbing, shaping and shawing are usually low production machines, adjustable to produce a wide variety of shapes and sized. As a result they are larger than necessary for many jobs.